Urges
by ElissaCousland
Summary: LelixWerewolf!FCousland. Additional chapters : various smexytimes.
1. Urge

Author's Note: Ah, the kink meme... this one just...caught me... lol, so this has nothing to do with TRT and it just _happens by coincidence_ that I'm doing the "Dalish" story arc atm, but... if anyone wants to pretend it's a _certain_ Warden with Leli... I won't mind! ;) Enjoy!

-Urge-

The Dalish had warned them.

Warned them all.

It was a tiny wound. Just a scratch, and barely one at that. Still, the invading taint seeped into the Warden's blood, unnoticed by the others as they traversed deep into the Brecilian ruins.

Elissa clenched a fist subconsciously. The bard took notice at how that fist clenched and unclenched, continually. Something was off. Her instinct told her this as the hairs at her neck prickled in clear warning. Leliana cautiously cleared her throat. She winced as she saw the Warden stiffen and stop dead in her tracks.

Tension rose several notches. Alistair gulped loudly. Morrigan carefully eased away from Elissa with backward steps, aiming the business end of her staff at the hostile Warden. "M-maybe we should r-rest now," the bard suggested uneasily, "we've been searching for hours.." her voice trailed off meekly.

Elissa rounded on the bard, her eyes wide and flaming with anger. Her brow set low, her lip curled. "Maybe you should just shut up!" she snapped, her fists trembling at her sides now.

Taken aback, like she'd been slapped, Leliana gaped at the Warden. Then her redheaded nature took over and her own ire at being told off rose quickly to the surface of her usual cool composure, "_Excuse_ me?" she demanded of the other woman.

Shaking with anger, Elissa strode over to her, raised a trembling fist. Leliana swallowed thickly, but did not flinch. She set her jaw, almost daring the Warden to hit her. Elissa's eyes narrowed threateningly. Her breaths were slow and shaky, as if it took everything she had to control herself.

Finally, her fist opened and she pointed back the way they'd come. "If you don't want to be here, then _leave_!" she growled. Her eyes settled back on Leliana's with a look of disgust that shook the bard to her core. That look was not Elissa. It was as if the Warden had been taken over by something. A spell perhaps, but the Elissa she knew was not capable of such a look. Leliana felt her heart might break under the weight of that cold gaze.

Elissa seemed to size the bard up for a moment, then added in a low tone, "No one's stopping you." She rounded again and stomped off, Alistair shot the bard a wide-eyed look of apology with a sheepish and uncomfortable shrug. Morrigan paid her no heed and followed.

Leliana stood there, shell shocked, for a moment, the depth of the hurt sinking in. "Fuck. You." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Elissa paused instantly. Leliana had a moment to marvel at how the Warden, so far ahead of her now, had heard her. The Warden slammed a gauntleted fist into the ruins of a support column. The column shook with the force of the blow, several stones came loose and fell to the gound. Where she had hit, the stone was crumbled to dust. She glared at the bard and yanked her gloved hand free.

* * *

Hours. It had been hours they were wandering, always running into those stench-ridden wolves, narrowly avoiding deadly traps, and not to mention the giant spiders and wyrmling dragon whelps. It was all starting to really piss Elissa off in a bad way.

Everything was pissing her off. Alistair's heavy footsteps, Morrigan's constant sarcasm, eye-rolling, sighs, and the way the two wouldn't stop baiting each other seemed to build into a rage that boiled over until she wanted to…attack something. Yes. Kill something. That would make her feel better. Much better.

Alistair swallowed as he pulled his sword from the giant spider. Elissa had been acting strange ever since they had that last run-in with the werewolves in the forest. Now he could see her staring at him, out the corner of his eye. She was trembling all over, a barely contained maelstrom of fury. So far, she'd taken it out on all the little nasties they kept running into down here in the ruins, but…

He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. His heart pounded against his ribs, and not from all the energy he'd just exerted. Her lip twitched. Once. Twice. Boots on stone and he whirled out of the way just in time to miss being skewered. A clashing of swords, matching blow for blow, until a lightning spell knocked Elissa's sword away. Alistair breathed out a sigh, but he wasn't to enjoy his moment of relief.

The Warden's rage turned on the witch. Morrigan fired spell after spell in rapid fire succession, but the unnatural speed of the werewolf seemed to be at the Warden's call now. She reached the witch, who's back was now against one of the stone pillars. Elissa snatched the hardwood staff from Morrigan's hands, an unnatural strength now apparently at her summons as well. The Warden snapped the weapon in half with one hand, all the while leering menacingly at the witch. She lunged for the brunette.

Alistair grabbed Elissa in a bear hug from behind, but the female Warden was still possessed of unnatural strength. She easily broke the hold and rounded on him. Alistair struggled valiantly for a while as they wrestled, jockeying for position. Protecting the other two women from this one was a noble thought, but it was no match for a massive head butt.

"Elissa! Stop this! Please!"

The bard immediately regretted opening her mouth. Elissa, still straddling Alistair's unconscious form, turned her head to face the direction of the noise that had interrupted her rage. She stood in a smooth, deathly swift motion. Leliana noticed Morrigan quietly dragging Alistair behind one of the support columns. The bard's heart-rate doubled as the Warden's wild, unfocused eyes settled on her own.

Leliana swallowed hard. Elissa, enraged, was truly a frightening sight. She stood there, deathly still, trembling and twitching with the obvious need to do…something. Her head tilted to the side, regarding the bard. Her lips twitched, a red haze settled over her pupils, her breaths shook with each exhale. There was a moment that passed between them, Leliana would suppose later that perhaps she'd given some signal, a step backward, an involuntary flinch, perhaps her breath caught.

One moment Elissa was running toward her. The next, she was shoved roughly against one of the stone walls, the breath forced from her lungs, arms pinned by the Warden's body. An instant later, pain at her neck. A stab of guilt. Now was certainly not the time to be thinking such things.

Oh, but it had been so long since she'd felt another's touch. Elissa's teeth at her neck bruised past the point of pain, into a place where Leliana's body responded willingly. Her mind flashed back to years past. Marjolaine shoved her against a wall of the bedroom. Teeth at her neck. But however rough Marjolaine might have been, it was nothing like this. Leliana groaned helplessly, arching her neck into the Warden's hungry mouth. She wasn't kissing, she was…chewing, angrily. She didn't have the razor sharp fangs to do serious damage, which was lucky for the bard, but on the other hand, Leliana didn't care. "Ah-!" she gasped.

Suddenly, Elissa stopped. Leliana used this moment to catch her breath. Another tense moment seemed to pause the very air they breathed.

She smelled different. That was what had caught the Warden's notice. She inhaled deeply against the bard's neck, right at where she'd bitten, and then, slowly, all the way up her neck, pausing at the point just behind her ear. Leliana bit her own lip in a bid to suppress an anticipatory moan, but she noted, that the Warden heard it anyway, according to the way her ear twitched at that very moment.

Elissa pulled away from Leliana, though not entirely, she was still pinned to the wall. The Warden blinked several times. Her eyes were still wild and unfocused, but she seemed…confused now, as if attempting to process a new bit of information. Leliana took a good look at her assailant.

Elissa was possessed with something. That much was obvious. Whatever force possessed the Warden caused her tremble from the overflow of that force. Whatever it was, Leliana knew the Warden could not contain it forever. She'd already lost the battle, but for the moment, she seemed to calm a little. Almost as if she was…captivated by the bard. Leliana blushed hard under the intense scrutiny of those eyes, which had examined her face, feature by feature, until they now rested on her lips. Elissa absently licked her own lips.

There was still a dangerous and deadly threat behind those wild eyes that made the bard's heart race with the knowledge of her own mortality. Elissa's lip twitched, baring teeth, anger slid back over her eyes. Her commenced attack remained as merciless as before. The Warden lunged forward, attacking her mouth, biting her lips. Leliana allowed access and the Warden invaded, seeking and biting her tongue, her mouth. The bard arched, pressing her body against her captor. The moan that the Warden swallowed was one of unrequited desire.

Another stab of guilt pierced the bard momentarily. How she'd wanted this… How she'd pretended and imagined, hoped -prayed- that all those little thoughtful gifts had meant more than what they were. How she'd longed for the Warden to join her in her tent, but either Elissa was not interested in the bard, or she was not interested in women altogether. And that was what made Leliana feel guilty. The Warden was not in her right mind. Still, she moaned eagerly as Elissa ravaged her mouth. She tasted blood and did not care. She fought back, thrusting her tongue into the Warden's mouth, biting back, to which Elissa growled, and it only served to turn the Orlesian-raised woman on more.

The Warden paused again. She pulled away slowly, effectively breaking their sealed lips. Her eyes were still unsteady, focusing on nothing. Carefully she sniffed again. It clicked in her muddled mind. _The red woman. "Fuck. You." The one who had pissed her off. _Elissa recognized that smell. Were she but human, she may not have noticed at all. However, the better sense of smell allowed her to discern something only her instinct would recognize. The red woman smelled of _sex._ Sex… and fear…and excitement…

Leliana watched as the Warden's eyes seemed to loose some of the apparent anger. It was still there, but she realized with growing certainty, that it was losing out to another kind of hunger. Yes, the bard recognized that look. She'd seen it many times before, but never this…raw…

The Warden still trembled with the force of unbridled power, untamed rage. But perhaps, the bard realized, she could turn it to a less dangerous outcome. Very carefully, painstakingly, she wriggled an arm free and reached up to gently caress the Warden's brow. Elissa blinked slowly. When her eyes opened, they trembled with desperation, still wild , still unfocused. With every delicate, deliberate stroke of her fingers across Elissa's forehead, she began to talk to her, very quietly, her voice just above a breath.

"Sshhh…Elissa. It's all right."

"What are you thinking, my love? Hm?"

Elissa responded by blinking slowly again. This time she locked eyes with Leliana and actually seemed to see her now. The savagery was still there, just below the surface, however, it seemed the Warden was a bit more in control of that rage. She bent down toward the bard's neck again and sniffed much like the first time.

Leliana moaned when lips met her skin, not angry now, but tender. She arched with a pleading whimper. Tenderness gave way to need, and need to hunger. "Ah-! Elissa!" Leliana cried out. The Warden pulled back, panting. She gazed at the bard with a nonverbal plea. Somehow her hands had found their way to cup the bard's cheeks. Elissa leaned towards her. Leliana indulged in the kiss, somehow more satisfied with this tender one than the first one. Elissa still used her teeth, gently though, nibbles now, instead of bites. Leliana shuddered. Elissa pulled away, eyes still trembling, body quivering with a need to release unspent power. The trembling hands that had cupped her cheeks, trailed slowly down her neck, coming to rest on the collar of her robe, still trembling. The bard's breath came shallow at the implication.

Elissa gazed at where her hands were. Leliana swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat. She had been stared at before and quite blatantly at times, yet still, there was something in the promise of Elissa's eyes that sent shivers down Leliana's spine.

Both turned at the sudden appearance of a nude figure among them. Leliana assumed it was some sort of nymph or forest spirit. Elissa already knew that it was the Lady of the Forest. The curse told her that much.

The spirit came forward and laid a hand against Elissa's forehead. The Warden leaned into The Lady's touch.

Leliana watched as the Warden nuzzled into the spirit-lady's palm. The Lady smiled gently at Elissa and to Leliana said, "She fights the curse, that rages within," the Lady paused eyeing Leliana curiously, "She cannot hope to hold out forever,"

Leliana swallowed painfully. Tears formed in her eyes, "Tell me how to break this curse and I will do it. There must be a way. Tell me! Please!" Leliana pleaded, desperate and horrified at the thought of the Warden actually turning into a werewolf. Elissa glanced back at Leliana and snarled, a low rumbling growl from deep in her throat.

The Lady of the Forest turned back to Leliana and calmly noted as she continued to caress Elissa's face tenderly, " The curse is a…_primal_ force. Your fear feeds the anger she feels, it excites the beast, the predator, within,"

Leliana gulped to suppress the fear rising from the pit of her being. Elissa turned towards her and snarled again. The Lady of the Forest directed the Warden's attention back to her, by cupping her cheek and using the distraction to turn her face away from the bard. Leliana admittedly felt a stab of jealousy as the Lady of the Forest continued to speak to her, while soothing the Warden with merely her touch. The bard's blue eyes filled with envy towards the mysterious intruder.

"The curse can only be broken by the one who placed it," the Lady said quietly.

Leliana's heart dropped.

"However, there _is_ a way to…delay the onset of the curse's physical manifestation," Now she turned to Leliana, a knowing smile in her pure black eyes.

Leliana gulped again, the Lady's word replaying in her mind. _Delay the curse… _"How…?" she squeaked, her voice coming out dryer than she intended.

The Lady of the Forest continued to stroke the Warden's face with one hand. Slowly, she used her other hand to unbuckle the strap that held Elissa's sheathe across her back. It fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Leliana gulped a third time, for a very different reason now. Her heart was pounding. Her breath quickened. There was no fear in the bard. The mysterious woman continued to soothe the Warden, and had her other hand positioned at the buckle that would loosen her armor. She spoke to Leliana in a serious tone.

"The curse threatens her sanity. She needs relief. Will you give her that relief?" she asked, voice curious, head turned to one side, as if asking Leliana if she would prefer butter or jam on her toast.

The bard's reply was breathy, "What must I do?"

The Lady kissed Elissa briefly on the cheek, then she proceeded to undo the straps that held the leather armor secure against the Warden's body. Leliana shivered, a shockwave of anticipation climbing up her spine involuntarily. Her eyes glanced back to Elissa, who's hands were trembling at her collar, where they had not moved from since pausing there earlier. The bard's expression softened when she saw the Warden swallow hard, wet eyes trembling. A single tear slipped away as hazel eyes met drowning sapphire gems. The Warden licked her lips, eyes focusing forward at the collar of the bard's robe.

The bard whispered softly, her affirmation to the noble Warden, who'd fought so hard. "I forgive you,"

Elissa lunged swiftly, lips locking hard with Leliana's as the robe gave under her strength with a loud protest. Leliana cupped either side of the Warden's face leaning into the kiss, giving the Warden encouragement, while Elissa continued to shred what was left of her clothing. Leliana gasped when the flesh of their upper bodies met. The Lady of the Forest must have finished stripping Elissa, the bard thought. Chancing a glance beyond the beauty in front her, she saw Morrigan tending to Alistair, who was just now regaining consciousness, but there was no trace of the spirit-lady.

She was brought back to the moment, when one of Elissa's fever-hot hands grasped her right breast none too gently. Leliana moaned and arched into the touch she'd craved for so long, from the one she'd fantasized about for so long. She could hardly catch her breath from the sensations thrilling her at every turn, the smooth silky caress of Elissa's skin against hers, the feverish heat from both of their bodies, the rough, calloused hands roaming her, grabbing, pulling, groping at her, demanding from her. Leliana's hands had snaked around the Warden's neck and now she let them trace down the taught sinews of her shoulders and arms.

Elissa grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the wall above the bard's head. "Don't. Squirm." she snarled in Leliana's ear, "Be. Still." Leliana nodded, gasping with excitement as she tried to obey. Elissa struggled with the racing thoughts in her head, the werewolf speaking to her mind. Take her, make her _yours_. _Mate_ her. She shook her head, logic trying to intervene with the images invading her brain. That's impossible, she thought, but even as she tried to argue with herself, the hand that pinned the bard's wrists traveled down to grasp the bard's leg behind her knee.

The redhead's gasps were unbearably seductive, speaking louder to the beast than the Warden's own confused, hesitant inhibitions. Elissa jerked Leliana's leg upward, exposing her to the cool air. She licked her lips again as she caught a strong, delicious scent. Leliana eagerly hooked her leg against the Warden's hip for assistance. Without really knowing what she was doing or why, Elissa's fingers formed a spear as they ventured toward the nest of auburn hair south of the bard's waist.

Leliana cried out, meeting the Warden's thrust with joy. Elissa's legs trembled when a jolt of pleasure assaulted her own centre at the moment of her intrusion to the bard's slick, molten velveteen. Leliana's hips rolled wantonly, abandoning to the bliss of her beloved's touch, however rough it might temporarily be. The sounds tearing from her throat reverberated on the thick stone walls. "Yes!," she cried, "Elissa! Take me, make me yours!"

The Warden thrust harder, deeper, faster, lost in the sensation of pleasuring Leliana and the wonder of the woman writhing beneath her touch, begging her for more, clutching at her, clinging to her, crying out her name. Leliana trembled uncontrollably as her pleasure built higher and higher, soon, too soon, she knew, she would reach the peak.

And it came without warning, Elissa taking the initiative to curiously rub her thumb over the bard's clit. Elissa's eyes flew wide when she felt Leliana's walls tighten around her fingers. The bard smiled, grateful that she'd done enough, the woman was back to her old self. Quickly, she grabbed Elissa and kissed her passionately, before the other woman could react. She felt the Warden moan helplessly at the ministrations of her skilled and playful tongue. She felt the Warden shudder when she plunged her own fingers deep into her core and curled them, seeking a certain spot. The bard grinned into the kiss. One thrust, two, three… they came together, shuddering and writhing while they swallowed each other's screams of bliss. Their synced orgasms finally subsided enough to bring them back to reality.

Elissa jerked away, taking a half-step back, horror in her eyes. "Leliana..-I…I'm sorry,"

Leliana took a step forward and claimed the Warden's lips with a tender kiss. She broke the kiss shortly, her hand still lingering, cupping Elissa's cheek. "I've already forgiven you…don't you remember?"

Elissa thought hard for a moment. It was difficult to recall anything with the werewolf in her mind. Difficult to separate which thoughts were hers and which belonged to the beast in her blood. She found the moment Leliana spoke of, when the Warden had looked up and had seen permission, acceptance, and love reflected back at her. She nodded slowly, a tender heat flushing her cheeks. Leliana giggled warmly and leaned her head against Elissa's.

"Thank you?," Elissa asked in a small whisper.

Leliana smiled knowingly, blue eyes sparkling, "The pleasure was all mine," she whispered in return and sealed the Warden's lips with a lingering tender kiss.

* * *

"AHEM!"

The lovers were interrupted by an unnecessarily loud clearing of a throat. Still holding each other, they both turned their heads toward the sound.

Morrigan tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed indignantly. "If you two lovebirds are finished with your "curse-delaying"," she huffed, actually making the quotation gesture in the air with her fingers, "I would suggest you clothe yourselves, lest the virgin die of shock," she motioned to Alistair.

Alistair sat on the stone floor, mouth agape, eyes wide, lids blinking rapidly. His jaw worked, trying to make words come out, but only a high, keening sound escaped.


	2. Possession

-Possession-

Elissa's heart pounded furiously in her chest, like that of a caged animal. Adrenaline coursed through her veins at maddening speed. Her body tingled, every nerve ending on high alert. It was similar to what she felt just before a battle. But there were no darkspawn here. Only one small, red-haired woman.

Leliana giggled coquettishly, putting extra lilt in her throat towards the end of the sound. She saw the warrior's breathing change. Her chest rising and falling in quick succession. Her lips slightly parted, with the quickness of her breaths.

Elissa swallowed to no avail. The wine did nothing to alleviate her parched throat. She licked her lips finding that they too were dry. Her mind surged with one thought. _Leliana._ That one word brought a flood of images-Elissa kissing the bard forcefully, Leliana submitting under her touch, the Warden's hands roaming the bard's body, the bard responding in kind.

Elissa closed the distance. Leliana smiled, a look of yearning filled her eyes. The Warden pulled her close, and without a word, kissed her hungrily. The bard melted from the Warden's desire, moaning into her mouth. Elissa's mind was bereft of thought. Hips, breasts, thighs, and quite a _nice_ rump.

When Elissa squeezed her buttocks, pulling the bard and her sex closer to the Warden, smashing their bodies together in a delicious friction, the Orlesian pulled back from the intense bout of tonsil hockey. "My, aren't _we _eager?" she teased.

Her breath caught when she saw the look in Elissa's eyes. It was one she had never seen before. One she never thought the other woman had even _possessed_.

Elissa felt wild. Like a great cat, straight out of the Antivan jungle. She burned from within- her body with fever, and her mind possibly with _delirium_. She trembled with the effort _not_ to knock the bard down by force. She eased them both to the bedroll with great care, placing her hand gently behind the bard's head. When they were safely on the ground, she let her instinct take reign once more.

Something was wrong. She couldn't _feel _Leliana like she wanted to. Yelling out in frustration, she rocked back onto her knees, stripping off her tunic, then tugging at her breeches. The laces confounded her, uncooperative. She finally tore the fabric on both sides and slipped out from it's wicked, censoring grasp. She looked back to the bard.

Leliana bolted up onto her elbows and backpedaled a pace. "Just wait, I'll _not_ have you ruin my _Chantry robes_," she warned the desperate woman hovering naked above her. Cousland paused, the sinews of her taught muscles twitching in anticipation. Leliana thought she looked for all the world like a great jungle cat, ready to pounce upon its prey.

_And I'm the prey…_ The thought both thrilled and excited her. When she had finally found the courage to ask the Warden to her tent, _this_ was the furthest expectation from her mind. It was nice to know she was not the only one who had been desperately awaiting this moment.

Leliana sat up and slowly, slowly pulled the robe up her body and finally over her head. Cousland moved in immediately. She crushed her lips to the bard's again, pressing their bodies close, her weight forcing Leliana back down on the bedroll.

The bard's skin seared with the heat of Orzammar's lava pits. She was softer than Elissa had imagined, her calloused hands roaming over the red-head's large, shapely breasts. She broke from the kiss to catch her breath, placing her face against the bard's neck.

Leliana seized the opportunity. In a fluid motion worthy of her class, she slithered out from under her lover's grasp and rolled over on top of her, straddling her waist. "You are quite the _beast_, my love," she teased, nibbling Elissa's ear, "but perhaps you will enjoy this more if you slow down a bit and let me-"

_Slow down?! Now, you want me to slow down?! After all the deliberate flirting?! After all the coy looks?! After all the nights I went to my tent alone, thinking of you only to have to make do with a tool of relaxation?!_

Elissa grasped Leliana's waist and rolled her back over, taking back her original position. She held the bard down with her hands on her wrists. Her eyes trembled with desperation as she said these words to the bard. "I haven't time for your games, woman!"

Leliana was taken aback by the sudden ferocity in the Warden's voice. She didn't have long to think on it. Elissa's mouth was back on her own. The Warden balanced above her on one arm. The other cupped her mound. Leliana cried out at her touch. She shoved her hips upward, grinding against the warrior's strong hand.

Elissa's mind whirled. She felt as if Thedas spun on it's axis. The Orlesian was velvety-soft, wet, feverishly warm. She moved her fingers in rhythm with Leliana's hips. Her own desire pulsed with each moan from the bard's lips. Leliana shifted. Elissa's eyes widened in wonder. _Maker!_ She was so tight!

The Warden thrust deeper with every pleasured cry from her dear bard. Her head was spinning. The feel of being within her was almost too much, and added to that the woman's lecherous moans…Cousland was close now. Leliana threw her head back, her hips arched upward, a final desperate gasp, "Maker!" she cried out loud. Her walls contracted fervently around the Warden's fingers. Elissa's eyes squeezed shut. She bit her lip. Her body shuddered above the bard.

Elissa collapsed finally, both arms aching from strain. She rested her head on the bard's bosom. Leliana's heart still beat a bit too fast.

"Dis-gust-ing!" a female voice sing-songed from across camp. "Some of us were _actually_ trying get some sleep tonight!" the witch sniped.

Elissa looked at Leliana with a lazy half-smile. Leliana smiled back, her eyes glazed and not yet entirely focused. The two women broke into a fit of giggles.


	3. Crucify My Love

Warnings: Slightly dub-con

* * *

-Crucify My Love-

"Don't fight," the Orlesian-accented voice purred a warning in her ear. The press of her lithe body warm and close behind the Warden. An instant later, the Warden found herself shoved against a tree, and that lovely, familiar face pressed close to hers, their bodies meshed together from the ground up.

Blue eyes narrowed accusingly, scathing with uncensored heat at the Warden. The Warden struggled against the smaller woman's grip, but, unsurprisingly, came up short. Leliana grinned sympathetically in the quiet moon light. The Warden was at a disadvantage, pressed against the tree as she was, arms pinned, rather painfully, behind her back.

"You _owe _me," the bard's normally sing-song voice cracked, thick with desperation, as heartbroken tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

The Warden frowned, brows knitting in concentration. Just when she'd thought she could trust the woman, just when she'd finally let her guard down around her. She mentally kicked herself. Leliana's head ducked reflexively with the force of the sobs she tried desperately to choke back, occasionally biting her tongue, or her lip. That brought the Warden's attention back to the situation at hand.

She stiffened, annoyed at the perceived accusation, and completely bewildered by the bard's unfounded reasoning for this little fiasco. "What do you think I owe you?"

In response, the bard only trembled, as her body wracked harder with sobs, though her grip did not loosen in the slightest. The Warden felt a stab of pity, and a mix of guilt and regret that she had caused such pain to her comrade and friend, although, truthfully, she didn't know what it was that she had done that would have affected the bard… like _this_.

Regaining some of her composure, the bard lifted her gaze to the Warden's curious eyes. "Please," she whispered, leaning in close to brush her cheek against the Warden's. "Just once, that's all I ask," the bard's voice was as soft as the warm breath that tickled the Warden's ear and sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. The Warden's heartbeat doubled it's pace when the bard's lips found the outer shell of her ear and nipped at it gently. She struggled to form a coherent sentence, but only choked on her shock and the traitorous sensations that thrilled her body as the bard's experienced tongue played along her neck.

The bard nipped and nibbled and licked along her jaw, down her neck, suckled at her collarbone, and the Warden came undone, moaning out in pleasurable anticipation of something she had experienced a few times with her trusted friend and fellow Warden, but had not, as of yet, experienced such things… with another _woman_.

The thought was completely foreign to her. Having lived a sheltered Ferelden life, it was as alien and inexplicable to her as her own reactions. "I-Lel-? W-we-_can't_!" she managed to choke out, between ragged gasps, as the bard continued playing along her skin, sometimes nipping softly with her teeth. "Alistair!" she gasped, when the bard suckled particularly hard at the hollow of her neck.

Leliana pulled away, raised up to meet the Warden's gaze. Strawberry brows knit in regard to confused emeralds. Tears welled up in her ocean-blue eyes.

"Is it not enough, that he has you, for the rest of your lives?" Those tears spilled casually down her cheeks now. "Is this all I am left with? Faded promises? Such lies?" her eyes accused with an intensity to match the betrayal in her heart, " You- You said such things to me…" She glanced away, unable to keep her eyes on the face of her beloved any more. Her fingers clutched the silver Andraste symbol around her neck, the one the Warden had given to her as a gift.

Remorse stabbed at the Warden's heart. She hadn't meant to lead the bard on. She really did enjoy her company. Leliana was expert at weaving tales and the Warden had sought her out on many a night, for that purpose alone. But she hadn't meant to make the woman believe she loved her.

As the tears continued to flow down the bard's cheeks, and the painful strain of her position made the Warden's arms begin to tingle with numbness, she decided there was only one way to appease the heartbroken woman.

Leliana was still sobbing when the Warden's lips crashed against her own. It took the bewildered redhead a moment to realize what was happening, before the feel of her beloved Warden's kiss brought her soaring to heights of ecstasy she'd never known. Her grip released on the Warden's wrists as her trembling hands instinctively sought and cupped the Warden's face. Tongues danced; the Warden's timid, the bard's a passionate fury.

Leliana was not as gentle as the Warden might have guessed. Though her hands were now free, the bard pressed the other woman closer into the tree, using her body to leverage her weight into the stronger woman and keep her pinned where she was. The Warden pulled away from the bard's hungry lips, grunting with pain as she felt the bark dig into her nightshirt and the skin beneath. But the bard's greedy mouth was back on her instantly, suckling longingly at her neck.

The Warden cried out, fluttering sensations coming alive all throughout her body, a feat, that previously, only her fellow Warden had accomplished. The Warden relaxed with a sigh. Leliana pulled away enough to gaze into her eyes. "Crucify my love, upon your cross," she whispered, eyes trembling with unspent emotion, "I reach out for eternity…" the Orlesian murmured, gently ghosting the pads of her fingers across the Warden's cheek, "…let me have this one night…"

The Warden, enthralled by the sincerity in her eyes, and reeling from her generous kiss, whispered back, "…yes.."

A tiny smile tugged at the bard's mouth, before she once again set her lips upon the Warden's. Never the shy one, Leliana pushed her tongue into the Warden's mouth, deepening the kiss, demanding a like response. Her heart swelled with pride at the Warden's pleading, soft moans, her body arching into the bard, begging closer contact to the woman who was thrilling her senses with every expert caress. The Warden was panting, her hands began to wander beneath the bard's clothing as her body flushed with heat, her temperature skyrocketing the deeper they kissed. "Leliana…" the whimpered plea was all the prompting the bard needed.

Her fingers deftly skated beneath the Warden's skirt, brushed up her thigh, to cup her through the thin material of her smallclothes. The heat gathered there was telling enough to the bard. "Mmm," she smiled as she rested her head against the Warden's neck. She pressed upward, just the slightest touch, and the woman ground against her hand in reply. The bard chuckled mischievously.

"Hm, like that, do you? There's plenty more where that came from," she promised as she brushed aside the flimsy cloth, to touch the woman bare. She hissed, the heat and dampness coating her fingers instantly, she fought to take her time, to savor this moment. The Warden uttered small, pleasured moans above her. Leliana quickly removed buckles and straps with her free hand until the woman was clad in only the cloth that covered her breasts and held them aloft and her smallclothes, which the bard currently usurped the purpose of.

The Warden arched into the bard's touch, offering her body eagerly to hands callused from years of dagger weilding, yet gentle even as they asserted their total dominance over her. Leliana took one hardened peak into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the aroused flesh even as she made her invasion below. "Ah! Leli!" the Warden cried. Leliana found an easy rhythm as the Warden bucked against her, meeting each thrust with equal enthusiasm. The bard found her own solace, against the Warden's thigh, aided by the other woman's hands as they cupped her ass and brought her closer, grinding their bodies harder against each other. The Warden's pleasure erupted into a sea of stars and fireworks, a soundless cry straining in her throat as her body shuddered violently. Leliana was not far behind, considering that the Warden was kind enough to return the favor as soon as she recovered.

The women held each other silently in the still moments that followed. As their breaths evened and the sweat dried from their flesh, Leliana slowly sank to her knees before the Warden.

The Warden glanced down at the kneeling woman, confused. She straightened, glancing around for her clothes, but the bard gripped her thighs firmly. She cast her gaze back to the bard. Drowning blue eyes implored her, filled with desire. The Warden felt her own desire return rather quickly as she gazed into those eyes. Leliana pressed her lips against the Warden's thigh. The woman trembled, butterflies churning in her stomach suddenly. With just that light touch, the strength in her legs faltered. "Maker's Breath!" she hissed, cursing with a sharp intake of air. Leliana grinned knowingly, inhaling a familiar scent she had not indulged herself with in all her chaste years in the Chantry. Slowly, deliberately, she experimented her tongue along the length of the Warden's center. A startled grunt from the woman and her knees trembled, "L-eli!-"

The bard smiled. She would keep to her word and not interfere with the Warden's relationship with Alistair. But if tonight was to be her only night with the Warden, she was determined to make it a long one. Indeed, the way the Warden's hands claimed fistfuls of auburn hair, Leliana was sure it would be a night the Warden would never forget.


End file.
